Tinkerbells' punishment Chapter 1
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: In Pixie Hollow the animal fairy Fawn is missing and Nyx, the Scout-Fairy, is looking for her. She asks Tinkerbell, but when Tink gets angry and turns red as usual Nyx decides to give her a kind of comeuppance. There are also explicit sexual actions. Just that you are warned.


It was a nice and cool day in Pixie Hollow, a valley on the island Neverland. Here, as you may know, the Never Fairies had their home. Tinkerbell, a slender, fair-haired Tinker-talented fairy with a green and strapless dress and a bun was flying over Havendish Stream when she realized that she needed to pee. She flew down and landed nearby a tree. The fairy squatted and was about to relieve herself when she saw Nyx, the Scout-Fairy, making a beeline for her. As quick as she could she jumped up and straightened her tight dress.

»Hi, Nyx,« she said feeling a little bit awkward. »What's up?«

Instead of greeting her she put on a serious face. »Did you see Fawn? The animal fairy.«

»I know Fawn, you don't need to tell me who she is. I'm her friend.«

»Did you see her or not?«

She hesitated, trying to think straight. It could be possible that she saw her this morning in the spring. But she wasn't sure.

»I think I saw her in the spring.«

»What was she doing?«

Tink frowned. »Why do you ask?«

Nyx got really angry and looked her in the eyes. »You don't need to tell me how I have to do my job. Are we clear?«

She nodded hectically.

»So, what were she doing?« Nyx continued.

»I don't know. Am I supposed to?«

»Whatever she was doing, did it look like something having to do with smuggling?«

»Smuggling?« Tink raised her eyebrows. »Fawn is a good animal fairy. Don't criticize her job!« Her face turned red with anger.

»I do not criticize her job, but it looks pretty much like you were doing it with my job.« She took a funny look at her and then took off.

Tink was angry and immediately decided to look in on Beck. Maybe she knew where Fawn was. Anyway, Fawn was definitely not at home, otherwise Nyx would have found her already.

* * *

It lasted not long till she was at Beck's home, knocking on the door. She waited a minute, but nobody opened her. Just to be thorough she threw a glance through the opal glass in the door, but the house seemed empty.

»Hi, Tink!« she heard Iridessa, a light fairy, passing her.

»Hallo, er … have you seen Beck? Or Fawn?«

»No, sorry, Tink.« She flew on, but then looked back. »Er … Tink. You wanna come with me to Havendish Stream? That'll be fun for sure.«

Tink shrugged. »Why not?«

* * *

A few minutes later they were at the stream and had a good time in the water. But then, Nyx came anew and Tink turned red again.

»Stop blaming our friend Fawn for something you can't really know she have done!« Tink went bananas.

»That's enough!« Nyx shouted. »You will get your comeuppance!«

»Her what?« Silvermist, a water fairy, screamed with horror.

»Her well-deserved punishment!« said Nyx. »Well, stand dwon, Tinkerbell!«

Tink did as she was told, stepped out of the water and went up to Nyx. In front of her she stood still.

»Now turn around, so that you face your little friends here. And then …« She smiled, »Strip!«

»What?!« yelled Tink with even more horror.

»If you refuse, the punishment of yours will be intensified!«

She had no choice. With shivering hands she doffed her dress, well knowing that she had nothing under it.

Her dress slid down to her feet and all of the others could enjoy watching her bareness. But this wasn't all.

»Now, would you please sit on the ground. And remember. If you hesitate it will be intensified.«

She sat down on the ground trying to cover her breasts.

»Now spread your legs.«

A shiver ran down her spine, hearing this. But she did as she was told and so everyone could see her nicely shaped pussy.

»Can you guess what comes next?« Nyx asked.

Tink shook her head.

»Oh, what a pity. Now comes my favorite part. Put a finger in your cunt! I wanna hear you moan.«

Tink went on and inserted her index finger. She tucked it in and out. Suddenly she realized that she had to pee and this really urgently.

What should she do? If she went on she wouldn't be able to hold it. Should she say something?

»Why did you stop?« Nyx asked irritated. »Someone come and lick her! How about you, Iridessa? Come on. Lick her pussy. And as for you, Tink. I said I wanna hear you moaning!«

The light fairy came out of the water and knelt down. Slowly she lowered her head and stuck out her tongue. Tink moaned instantly when she felt the wet tongue sliding up and down her lips.

It lasted not long and Tink was close to climax. She screamed out loud, but couldn't hold it back. With a big water jet she peed directly into Iridessas's face.

Nyx got angry. »Did I allow you that? DID I?«

»I-I I'm sorry. I couldn't help, but …«

»Follow me to the Scouts-Tower. We're going to the dungeons.«

Tink began to shiver more and more. »What are you going to do?«

Nyx smiled in an evil way. »Are you ready for your real punishment?«


End file.
